This contract is for services to provide critical bioinformatics support to DAIT-funded biodefense immunology research through the continuation and refinement of ImmPort, and continued development of optimal methods for data collection, storage, exchange, and interoperability; development and implementation of novel data integration and retrieval methods; enhancement of capabilities for clinical data access and support, provision of technical user support; and optimization of user value through provision of multiple workspace levels and analytic tools. In addition, this contract includes options to develop novel analysis tools and provide information technology infrastructure for production, pilot, and quality assurance environments.